The gods fear Percy Jackson-Taboo sentences
by wanna-play-a-game
Summary: NEVER say these sentences to Percy Jackson. You have been warned for even the gods fear saying this to Percy Jackson.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people. I got writers block for my other stories so I took a little break, and suddenly got inspiration to write this. I was bored and my mind suddenly took a strange turn.**

* * *

Today is the day Dionysus learned the 1st taboo sentence for Percy Jackson. He should have listened to Nico and Thalia. This could have been avoided. Why didn't he listen? Right, he had thought they had exaggerated. Oh the horror. Now he was cowering in a corner while Percy was giving a lecture worthy of Athena. He had been for the past 2 1/2 hours. He started cowering when his brain started throbing with facts 5 minutes into the lecture. Who knows how long the fish facts were going to be stuck in his brain!

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

It was as noisy as ever at Camp Half-Blood. The Hunters of Artemis were visiting. The atmosphere was the same as always. The Children of the Big Three Trio were fighting on who had the better godly parent as usual. One thing was different. Dionysus decided to add in his two cents. He also happened to be angry at Poseidon that day.

"Zeus is obviously the best." He had said. Thalia looked triumphant. The others were shocked he joined in. "Hades is alright but Poseidon. I never understood him. The water is understandable, but the fish are boring. There is no point to them besides a source of food for humans." At this Percy's eye started twitching. Nico and Thalia's eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

"Lord Dionysus don't... Please. Don't continue." begged Nico. That was the first sign. Even Mr.D knew, if Nico was begging, it had to be important and you should do whatever he asked right away.

"Y...yeah I think you got the point across." Thalia stuttered. The second sign. Thalia NEVER stuttered and rarely agreed to Nico, unless they were talking about music. He should have stopped right there but no he had drunk enough alcohol to get a god drunk and couldn't think straight it didn't help that he was still angry at Poseidon. He continued to insult Poseidon and everything he ruled over. Nico and Thalia had tried their hardest to stop him but without avail.

"There is no difference between fish and whales besides size. If there is..." Nico looked more traumatized than the time he came back from the first time he went to the fields of punishment. Thalia looked as if she were about to faint.

"Don't Lord Dionysus, Athena said it before, he made her pass out within_ 13 hours_ of the _72 hour_ lecture._ Lady Athena passed out because of a lecture._ If she couldn't take it there is no way, in the name of all the gods alive or faded, you can take it."

"Tell me." he had finished. The taboo sentence was complete. Percy's eye had an evil glint to it as he gave a low, manic-like, sadistic chuckle. Dionysus had a suddenly realized Nico and Thalia weren't exaggerating. They were completely serious. He wanted to crawl under a rock and never come out or perhaps Kronos and Gaia would come take over the world and he wouldn't have to deal the boy. His last thought before being subjected to the lecture was 'what did I get myself into? This boy, no devils' incarnate, is likely to be more evil than Kronos and Gaia put together and multiplied by two.' The last thing he heard was "GOOD LUCK, Lord Dionysus", "Why didn't he listen?", and "He is so dead."

* * *

_**Back to the**_** Present**

Dionysus couldn't take much more. At exactly 4:05:48:12 hours into the lecture, he passed out. Not once realizing he could have just flashed out.

He woke up in a white room. He was obviously on Olympus, in the infirmary. Athena was next to him. She looked at him solemnly." You asked Perseus to explain something ocean related after insulting Poseidon and his realm , didn't you?" He could only nod. "I am going to ask Nico and Thalia to create a list of things not to say or do in front of Perseus. That boy is strong enough to break a god's mind to the point not even you can help. I recommend you not to sleep until you can get those fish facts out of your head. You may have escaped the verbal attack but the psychological damage is long-lasting. I estimate about one hour a month. Good luck brother."

Apollo came in. "Perseus?" he asked. Athena nodded. "I think you should make a mental illness after him. He is the only one capable of doing such a thing. Ares now has a phobia of fish. Don't worry you are only Percy's third victim. Athena has the record of 12:59:59:59 . Just one more nanosecond and she would have gotten a perfect 13 hours. Ares had 3:52:15:02. Percy actually timed it."

"How did Nico and Thalia actually know how long the lecture if even I passed out at 13 hours." asked Athena.

"...apparently they survived it" Apollo said.

"How?! _I_ passed out." Athena screeched like an owl.

"They stared straight ahead while listening to music, using earphones. As always Percy timed it. They were slightly traumatized as they didn't put the earphones in until they got to 15 minuetes."Apollo looked proud that he was the god of one of the only ways to counter Percy's torture lecture.

TABOO WORDS: Tell me (anything ocean related).

* * *

**What do you think? Is it strange? I hope so. This is a creation of my bored mind. If you have any ideas for this fanfiction feel free to give them to me. Just the sentence would suffice. I would be happy to put it on. Right now I have two. The latter one will scare all the gods that ever met him. Hehehehe. :) Oh yeah. Word total 1,016.**


	2. Chapter 2 I challenge you to chess!

**Hello readers. This is more popular than I thought it would be. I am so proud of this story for getting 280 views, before the first 24 hours ended. Who knew a story you write on a whim would be so popular? **

**Thanks to those who added this story on a favorites, reviewed, and all that. If you have an idea put a target too. I _might_ use that god or goddess if I can think of a way to make she/he say the taboo sentence, or add another god or goddess. The chance of me not using that god/goddess is pretty low. **

**When Nico or Thalia number the taboo sentences, they number them in the order the Olympians find out about it.**

**reply to review**

**Leebecky06 - Thanks and I like your idea. I'll PM you about the target.**

**Let's get on with it. Oh, and Percy and Annabeth are still in the 'just friends' stage.**

* * *

Athena was having the most confusing day of her life. Never in all the thousands of years had she been so humiliated, yet never had she been so excited to have finally found a rival who could match her! Arachne didn't count, she was an enemy not a rival. Neither did her friend in Tennessee.

She had also just learned another one of 'Percy Jackson's Taboo Sentences'. She really needed to get those two to write a list of _every single taboo sentence!_ and find an abbreviation for the name. On the bright side, it was one of the taboo sentences that wasn't exactly...scary, no that wasn't the word. She went over the events of that day as she pondered over the word she was looking for.

* * *

_**Earlier That Day**_

Today is the winter solstice. Everything was normal. The Olympian gods and goddesses just finished the long, boring meeting that had been held and were going to see their children, hunters, ect. Athena stepped out to see her daughter, Annabeth, and Nico watching Percy and Malcom do something, intently. As she got closer she saw the two boys playing chess. Athena approached the table. She assumed the money on the table meant that they were having a bet. Her assumption was confirmed when she heard Annabeth say "Why did you bet on Percy? He isn't exactly known for being smart."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Wise girl." Percy answered sarcastically.

"It's true, seaweed brain" Annabeth replied.

"You don't have to be smart to be good at chess." said Nico. Athena watched the game for the next five minutes, quickly finding all the mistakes that Percy or Malcom made mostly from Percy. Or so she thought.

"Checkmate."

Anyone and everyone who was watching was shocked at the outcome of the chess game, except Nico, after all Percy had won. She mentally replayed the chess match in her head. Surprised to see that a little less than half of Percy's mistakes had actually helped him. Percy continued as if it was normal.

"Good game, let's play again sometime." Percy said as he reset the pieces of the chess board.

"Huh? Oh, yeah sure. Thanks for playing with me." Malcom said as he snapped out of the daze he was in and started to help put the pieces back. He then left to another chess table determined to replay the game until he found out what he did wrong. 'He's gonna be there for a while,' Nico decided. While he was distracted, Athena decided to challenge Percy to a game of chess.

"You went easy on him," Nico pointed out."Most of those mistakes were on purpose, weren't they?"

"WHAT? But he's my brother, a son of Athena!" yelled Annabeth, recovering from the shock. Percy looked up.

"Of course, I did. It's because he's a son of Athena I went easy on him." Percy sighed.

"Why would you?" asked Athena, surprising Annabeth.

Percy looked at her. "As your son, he goes over what he did wrong, like he is now, if I had gone all out he probably won't be able to figure it out for... who knows how long." He explained.

"Is it just me or is Percy a lot more mature and not so stupid?" asked Annabeth.

"Chess side-affect" Nico said.

"I want to see how good you are, lets play a game." Athena said.

Nico sighed and said "Percy Jackson's Taboo sentence #2, one of the weaker ones. Will only put a god or goddess in a bad mood. Although in this case..." He had mumbled the last part, then brought out a notebook and wrote something down. Athena heard the first part and nearly fell off her seat.

The first game was quick. Athena played white and Percy played black.

White: pawn to E4

Black: pawn to D5

White: knight to A3

Black: bishop to G4

"Checkmate, I win." _Perseus Jackson just won against Athena!_

"What? How? But Athena always has a plan!" asked Annabeth, on the verge of collapse.

"Which is why you beat the plan _before_ it begins, and she was obviously holding back." Percy smirked.

Nine games later. Score 5-5. The demigods had to leave. Athena going over new playing styles and planning for the next time she played Percy. Percy saying that next time he would bring other strategic games to play, such as Go and Reversi.

* * *

Athena, who was still brooding over the word decided to go visit her friend in Memphis, Tennessee to talk about the many ancient civilizations. She was hoping to finish that debate on which ancient civilization was better, Greece/Rome or Egypt.

* * *

**Yeah, not as good as the first chapter. I was hoping to update this once a month but I don't think that is going to happen, with so many tests coming and all. Overused, yet true excuse. Send me any ideas! Word count: 1,000. Exactly!**


End file.
